Malfoy's Howler
by Rose du Nuit
Summary: Complete! Sequal up! It's Valentine's Day and Harry sends Malfoy a howler. What will theluscious blonde's reaction be? SLASH! Rated M for safety.
1. Valentine

It was a bright and beautiful Monday morning and almost everyone was smiling. Why? No, classes had not been canceled, and Harry had defeated the Dark Lord the previous year. No, it was better than either of those. It was the day that those who have a 'speacial someone' adore, and those who do not dread. It was Febuary the fourteenth - St. Valentine's Day. Harry was singing to himself as he carefully dressed. He wore well-cut black trousers and an emerald close-fitting sweater that set off shocking green eyes no longer hidden by glasses. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling it back at his neck, then letting it fall loose about his shoulders. "I was lost 'till you were found and I never knew how far down I had fallen until I reached the bottom..."

Tonight, everyone was going to have fun, that was sure. Fifth years and above were going to a private St. Valentine's Day celebration while the younger students had a dance in the Great Hall. Harry hummed as he tucked a scarlet letter sealed with black-red wax into his pocket and strolled out of the dorm. he made his way up to the owlery. Hedwig flew down and perched on his shoulder, giving his ear an affectionate nip. He gave her an owl treat before handing her the envelope. "You know who to take this to," he smiled. "During breakfast, please."

He grinned as he walked into the Great Hall and sat between Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, mate, why do you look so... giddy? Did you finally get some?"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, aghast.

"It's just such a lovely day, isn't it?"

"It's Valentine's Day, Harry."

"Yes, I know."

Ron was about to point out that his best-mate had no one to send a Valentine to, but was distracted as an eagle owl hurried to the Gryffindor table, and dropped a bunch of creame colored roses with a deep, almost red, pink edge to the petals. Hermione read the note that appeared in green shimmers above the table:

_The red rose speaks of passion,  
__And the white rose breathes of love;  
__Oh, the red rose is a falcon,  
__And the white rose is a dove._

_But I send you a cream-white rose  
__With a flush on its petal tips;  
__For the love that is purest and sweetest  
__Has a kiss of desire on the lips. _

"Isn't that a Muggle poem?" She asked.

Harry nodded "John Boyle O'Reilly."

"Who sent it?"

Harry simply smiled in return and watched as his snowy owl flew to the Slytherin table and dropped his scarlet letter in front of a certain blonde. Whispers of "Potter sent Malfoy a howler!" echoed all over the Great Hall. Draco picked up the envelope and ripped it open, smirking slightly. Harry's voice boomed throughout the hall:

_Drink to me, but with thine eyes,  
And I shall pledge with mine;  
Or leave a kiss but in the cup,  
And I'll not ask for wine.  
The thirst, that from the soul doth rise,  
Doth ask a drink divine :  
But might I of Jove's nectar sup,  
I would not change for thine._

The whole school looked back and forth between the two of them. The boys' eyes were locked on each other. Both rose at the same instant. Draco took a cup of water from his table, took a sip and kissed the rim. When he let go, the glass hovered a moment before drifting into Harry's grasp, who took a sip as well. Draco blushed. The whole school gasped. The ice prince could actually _feel! _Draco cleared his throat as a smirk overtook his mouth.

_I sent thee late a rosy wreath,  
Not so much honoring thee,  
As giving it a hope, that there  
It could not wither'd be.  
But thou thereon did'st only breathe,  
And sent'st it back to me :  
Since when it grows, and smells, I swear,  
Not of itself, but thee. _

Harry grinned and said over the deafening silence, "May I escort you tonight, my prince?"

There was a resounding gasp at this and yet another as Draco grinned and, inclining his head, "But of course, my knight."

Harry was about to sit back down when Hermione grabbed his right arm and pulled him out into the hallway, closely followed by Ron.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Parkinson and Zabini doing the same with Draco.His two best friends pulled him into a classroom. "What the _bloody hell _was _that_!" Ron exclaimed.

"You knew," Harry murmured.

"I knew you liked him, I knew you're gay, I _did not _know he liked you, too. Or that you two apparently have a thing going."

"How long?" Hermione ended Ron's tirade.

Harry smiled, "How long has been decent to you two?"

"Since the beginning of fifth year," she stated without hesitation.

"Bloody _hell_! Have you two been together two years?" Ron was in shock.

"A little more than," Harry replied. "We started dating that January. He makes me deleriously happy and I - I think I love him."

Ron sighed and shook his head. "Well, let's go see him. I have to give him the He's-My-Best-Mate-You-Hurt-Him-You-Die speach."

Meanwhile Pansy and Blaise hadpulled Draco into an empty room just off the hallway to the great hall. As soon as the door was closed, Blaise exploded, "What the_ FUCK_ was _that_!"

"That would have been a muggle sonnet. Ben Jonson- a contemporary of William Shakespeare, I'm sure you've heard of him."

"Not that - _THAT!_" Blaise waved his arms in the direction Harry had been pulled by his friends.

"Oh. That would have been an exchange of Valentines."

"Quit being a wit, right now, Draco, you know what he means," Pansy interjected.

"Can a bloke not send his boyfriend roses on Valentine's Day without being submitted to the Spanish Inquisition?"

"Tha Spanish What?" Blaise asked confused.

"The Spanish Inquisition," Pansy rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Blaise, read some Muggle history."

Draco sighed, they had gotten off topic, thank the gods. Pansy suddenly rounded on him, "Don't think that lets _you_ off the hook, Draco."

_Shit!_ "What? What did I do?" He looked deliberately confused.

He received only two pointed glares in return.

"Okay. Harry and I have been together since January of our fifth year. He makes me unbeleivably happy. And...I think I love him."

Pansy and Blaise stared at him a moment before Pansy said, "Right. Then I get to give him the You-Hurt-Him-You'll-Wish-Voldemort-Was-Back talk."

After being confronted by the best friends, Harry and Draco headed for the Dungeons for Potions for Aurors. As they entered the classroom, Snape qipped, "You boys always have to be the center of attention, don't you?"

"Only of each other's," Draco grinned back.

Severus muttered something about "idiot romantics" before starting the lesson.

* * *

The boys had to admit, they liked having the freedom to walk around the castle with each other now, but sometimes it was rather trying. Like now. Each was in a separate Quidditch meeting with their own house, but were having shockingly similar conversations. 

"...You're sleeping with the enemy, Harry!"

"... He'll ask you for our strategies while you're fucking, Draco!"

"... A Slytherin, Harry!"

"... A Gryffindor, Draco!"

"... If it came between you and Draco for the snitch, that is, if he actually saw it, would you let him have it?"

"... If you saw the snitch and Harry didn't, would you point it out to him?"

Finally, on separate ends of the castle, two bellows of, "_ENOUGH_!" scared all the mice and snakes from the dungeons and all the birds from the towers.

"... One, I played quite well last year while we were dating, and even won us the Quidditch Cup, if you recall."

"... If you recal, we tied in our last game, it was only a matter of total points gained that got them the Cup."

"... Two, if you care to remember, it was a rather fair game."

"... And, I might add, even if he did catch the snitch, and did manage to sight it _before_ me, did it _look_ like I was trying to ravish him on the field?"

"... Three, you, Ginny are dating the Zabini boy, Slytherin's _Keeper_. And yet, he still blocks several of your quaffles."

"... Might I also point out, Blaise, that your little girlfriend from Gryffindor doesn't seem to take it too easily on you, when she's trying to score - no pun intended."

"... So why the hell is it different for Draco and me?"

"... So, why the fuck is it different for Harry and I?"

Mumbles of apology ran around both common rooms before the strategies for the upcoming games took over.

* * *

Seven o'clock finally rolled around and it saw the younger students already in the Great Hall, dancing to the Weird Sisters and the older students in the chambers under the third-floor corridor, with Seamus as their DJ. There was a bar in the back serving drinks, a few of them alcholic. 

Just as Seamus started playing Heart's "Almost Paradise", Harry appeared in the doorway to the dance hall, dressed in well-cut black slacks, dragonhide boots, and a deep forest green silk shirt. _I thought that dreams belonged to other men. Cause each time I got close they'd fall apart again._ He turned halfway around in the doorway and held his hand out to someone behind him. Another hand grasped his and in stepped Draco Malfoy, dressed the same as Harry, except his shirt was a pastel silver-blue. _I feared my heart would beet in secrecy. I faced the nights alone. _They walked down the steps to the dance floor, proud and elegant, and took each other in their arms. _Oh how could I have known that all my life I only needed you? _They waltzed around the now-empty floor, gazing into each others' eyes, swirling in a cloud of passion, love, affection, and elegance. _Almost paradise! We're knocking on Heaven's door. Almost paradise! How could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes. __Paradise..._

Half an hour later, the couple decided they needed a break. They wove their way through the other dancers and those watching the dancers and proceeded to the bar. Neville stood behind the bar and grinned at the pair. "Thought you two were going to skive off on us." He poured Harry a tulip glass of chambourde and turned to Draco. "What's your pleasure?"

"Who do you think gave Harry his taste for chambourde?" Draco and Neville grinned as the latter pulled out another tulip glass and filled it.

* * *

It was midnight, and neither boy could sleep. Harry sighed and he got out of bed and slung his school bag over his bare back and headed to the Room of Requirement. Draco, sighed at his desk, unable to concentrate on the letter to his mother, maybe he could get some school work done. He slid his arms through the sleeves of his pajama top, not taking the time to button it, he picked up his bag and began the long trek from the dungeon to the Room of Requirement. 


	2. The Morning After

Draco opened the door to find a king-sized waterbed and a well-lit desk, and at the desk none other than a half-dressed Harry Potter. Harry was bent over a peice of parchment, one hand massaging his neck as he leafed through one of the four books scattered over the desk. Draco smiled as he placed his bag by the foot of the of the bed and strolled up behind his boyfriend. Harry, dropped his quill and leaned back in his chair when Draco began massaging his shoulders. "Hmmm, Draco, that feels wonderful," he murmured closing his eyes and succumbing to the feel of his lover's hands. Draco leaned forward against the chair and let his hands rest on Harry's stomach.

"How long have you been here, love?" Draco purred in his ear.

"Dunno," Harry replied. "Since about midnight."

"So, about four hours." Dracopeered atthe Gryffindor's parchment. "How far are you?"

"Last time I measured, I'd written twenty-eight inches."

"Why don't you go to bed?"

"I came down here to study."

"Then why the bed?"

Harry laughed. "Because I usually work until I'm exhausted."

"You don't have to do that tonight. Besides, that's Snape's paper on the uses of dried dragon's blood. It's not due until Friday, _and_ you've already written more inches than he said were required."

"I only have the final paragraph left. I shouldn't be more than ten minutes, then I'll go to bed."

"Alright." Dracopressed a kiss to his lover's shoulder before heshrugged off his shirt and climbed into the bed.

Harry just smiled as he dipped his quill back into an ink pot. And, true to his word, Harry was packing all his work back into his bag nine minutes later. He crawled into bed, snuggling up against his lover, letting the scent of Draco's hair and the gentle movements of the bed lull him into sleep.

_Harry was laying on his back in a blanket of snow just outside the castle, staring up at the astronomy tower as he was slowly covered with snow. 'Damn,' he cursed himself. 'Should've been paying attention. Goddamned Slytherins.'_

_"Harry?" _

_That voice. It was familliar, but surely, he'd never heard his given name on those sultry lips... Well, outside of his dreams, that is._

_Hands were hastily brushing snow from his face. "Harry! Why are you just laying here? Figuring on leaving the world or something?"_

_"Yeah, something like that." At the shocked look on the Slytherin's face, he dropped the sarcasm and explained, "Your Slytherin buddies figured it would be a laugh to toss me off the Astronomy Tower. Draco, I can't feel anything. I can't move." Harry sighed. "I'm scared." It was just a whisper, but Draco heard it. _

_"I'm here, you'll be alright." Draco chewed his lip a moment. "I'm going to put a body-bind on you so we don't hurt your back any further. And then we'll go to Madame Pomfery." He drew his wand, but hesitated. "Do you trust me?"_

_Harry bit his lip, but nodded anyway. _

_An elegant swish of his wand and a 'Petrificus Totalis' later, Draco congured a stretcher and rushed into the Hospital Wing with Harry. "Pomfery!" He called. "Madame Pomfery, get out here now!"_

_"Mr. Malfoy," the scolding voice called from another room. They could hear a chair scraping on the floor. "You should use more respect for your elders, young man."_

_"I don't give a damn right now. Harry's broken his back!"_

_Harry's dream self closed his eyes, and when he opened them again he was staring at Draco. He lifted a hand up and clasped the back ofthe blonde's neck. "Thank you," he murmured. _

_"Think nothing of it."_

_Draco's palm was resting against Harry's cheek and both boys seemed oblivious to the fact that they were drawing closer. As their lips brushed, Draco murmured, "Happy Christmas, Harry" as their lips crashed together in a tender, yet passionate kiss..._

* * *

Harry woke with a sense of dread. He grabbed his wand from his bag and muttered, "tempus." Bright green writing read 9:15 AM. _Shit! _He quickly shook Draco awake. "Wasamatter?" 

"We're half an hour late for Transfiguration."

"Ah, fuck it, by the time we got dressed and there, there'd only be ten minutes left. Let's just skive off."

"Hmmm... Maybe if I have her essay done tomorrow, she'd forgive me."

"Oh, I wasn't planning on doing work."

"What were you planning on doing, then?"

"Well, you, of course," Draco grinned.

Harry gave him a sly laugh before purring, "Who says I'm not going to be doing you?"

Draco was about to reply when Harry's mouth crashed into his, and a tongue snaked its way into his mouth and his boyfriend's hands deliciously roamed his chest. He moaned when Harry broke the kiss and smiled at him. Suddenly the tongue that had just been plundering his mouth was circling one of his nipples. A non-descript noise escaped his lips - half gasp, half moan...

* * *

"Where are they?" Hermione pondered aloud as both she and Ron made their way from Advanced Transfiguration. 

Ron grinned. "I don't know _where_ they are, but I can make a pretty good guess as to _what_ they're _doing_." He winked at her.

Hermione blushed, "Now, really, Ronald. How immature."

"Immature, perhaps, but quite accurate," Draco said, falling into step beside Hermione.

"That's a lovely colour on you, Herm," Harry said from next Draco as Hermoine blushed. "Almost as bright a scarlet as your scarf."

If it were possible, Hermione's blush deepened. Ron gave her an appraising look. "You know, he is right, 'Mione. You are positively gorgeous when you blush."

Once more, Hermione blushed. She looked for a distraction - any distraction. She looked at her watch. It read, 'late for class.'

"Oh no! We're late for Potions!" She pecked Ron on the cheek. "I'll see you at lunch, dear."

She then raced after her other two best friends.

* * *

Snape rolled his eyes as the three arrived breathless. "Take your seats, and two points off each of you for being late." 

Draco leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I think I liked him better when the war was going on."

Harry had to scramble to cover his snort as a sneeze. Ahhh, class was going to be a long one...


	3. The Letter

At lunch, an owl swooped over the Slytherin table and landed directly in front of Draco. It was a regal-looking Phillipine Scops, and all-too-familliar to Draco. He tentatively reached out to take the letter from it. As soon as he had taken the parchment, the owl flew off. He slit open the envelope and stared at the parchment.

_Draco,_

_Your father has escaped. Please be careful, I don't know where he is, but I'm sure I know what his plans are. _

_Tell Harry he cannot come for Spring Break like last year. Not unless your father is caught before then. Molly has offered for me to stay with her until he is caught. To keep me safe, she says, but I think she's just lonely. Take care of Harry. _

_I love you, son,  
Mum_

When Harry read the letter, he felt sick to his stomach. Lucius Malfoy was on the loose again. How many times did he have to capture that man? He turned to Draco, who was chewing his lip.

"Draco? Love, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright. I'm finally truly happy, and then the man who has made my life a living hell for the past seventeen years turns up again." He sighed as a tear trickled down his cheek. He burried his face into Harry's collar. "And today was supposed to be one of the happiest of my life."

"What's so special about today?"

Draco pulled a small velvet bag from his pocket, and shook its contents into his palm. It was a wide band of white gold with a single diamond embedded in its center. "I was going to ask you to marry me. But I guess now, you won't want to."

Harry had to choke back his tears as he took Draco's chin in his hand, and forced him to look at him. "Draco, love, marrying you, and spending the rest of my life with you would..." he paused trying to find the perfect words "...would make me devestatingly, deleriouslyhappy." He kissed his boyfriend long, slow and deep. "And your father can go fuck himself. After I get his wand snapped, and his magic drained, and shipped off to Azkaban again."

Draco grinned and kissed Harry again. He grinned even wider as he stared at Harry's left hand where he had just placed the ring. "I love you, Harry."

Draco drew himself flush against Harry, and pressed their lips together. He slowly slipped his tongue into his fianeé's mouth. The kiss soon became more heated, and their hands roamed under each other's shirts. Harry removed his hands from Draco's shoulder blades and slowly began unbuttoning Draco's shirt. Every now and again, his fingers would brush Draco's chest, teasingly, as Harry's tongue played delicious torture upon his neck. Draco soon found himself chest to naked chest with his boyfriend and their movements and kisses became more frenzied. Draco rubbed his arousal against Harry's eliciting a moan from the raven-haired boy.

"Draco, maybe we shouldn't... Mmmm... Maybe not right now... Oh, don't stop."

Draco, taking Harry on his latter statement did not stop.

"Maybe we should... Oh, Gods! ...take this to... Oh, right there! ...the bedroom."

But there was no stopping for Draco. And Harry's resolve soon melted. That afternoon, Harry and Draco lost their virginity to each other on the couch of the Head Boy's common room. They skipped their classes for the rest of the day, and cuddled by the fire.

* * *

The months passed by quickly and none-too soon it was Spring Break. Harry and Draco had opted to stay at Hogwarts, and that's how it ended and began.

The third day of break was dawning, and a sense of danger was niggling at the back of Harry's mind when he awoke. He turned over and snuggled into the beautiful blonde at his side. Draco mewled before he awoke and turned his head so he could kiss Harry.

"Something's up, love."

"I know. I feel it too. Let's stay inside today."

"I'm not hiding from anyone, love, even your father."

"Good,"a voice outside the curtains said, "I do so love a challange."

Harry growled, and flung several spells at the man wandlessly. He stepped out of bed, grabbing his wand, and cast a binding spell on the now-unconsious Lucius Malfoy. He tugged on a pair of jeans and saw Draco doing the same, before casting a mobilus corpus on Malfoy Sr. and carting him to the Headmaster's office.

"Headmaster, get rid of this neusance forever, please. I don't care what you have to do, but I will not spend my life tracking him down."

And with that, Harry left, followed by Draco."Harry, love, I think I'm going to puke."

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just a wee bit off-colour the past few days."

"Let's get you to Pomfery, then."

* * *

Harry waited impatiently as Madame Pomfery examined Draco. She had gone back into her office to wait for the results, and Harry took the opportunity to sit beside his beloved. When Pomfery returned, Harry asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"Well, dear nothing is 'wrong' with him, per say. But I am delighted to congradulate you on being the third male pregnancy case in the wizarding world, Mr Malfoy."

Both boys visibly paled.

A/N: giggles Ok, so, usually, I stay away from Mpreg, but it just begged to be written.


	4. House Hunting

Harry and Draco were running through the halls to the dungeons. They were almost late for their final with Snape. They rushed into the room just before the door slammed shut.

"Glad to see you boys could make it," Snape half-laughed. "It would be a pity if my best student failed his NEWTs because he was too busy shagging his boyfriend." He turned to the rest of the class. "You will be making the Pollyjuice potion from memory. You have three hours. Get working."

Harry grinned and turned to wink at Hermione before starting in on his potion.

A few more weeks passed and Everyone eagerly waited for the parting feast. Harry was going to Malfoy Manor for the first part of the summer, and then he and Draco were going to the Burrow while they found and moved into their flat. They were currently looking over a flat in Muggle London. Draco had a glamour on to hide his now-slightly protruding belly, as they walked around the flat. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and one huge living area.

"All utilities are included in your rent, along with cable and internet," The man showing it to them said, giving them an odd look as Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and drew him close so he could whisper in his ear.

Harry turned to the man. "Thank you, we'll think about it and get back to you."

Draco sighed as Harry settled into the driver's side of his Aston Martin. "I really want a house, Harry. I know we said a flat, but I really want a house of my own."

Harry smiled, "Then we'll look at some houses, see if we find any you like."

Harry started the car, shifted into gear, and started driving back to the Weasleys'. They passed a house with a "For Sale by Owner" sign in its front yard.

"Can we see if we can look at that one?" Draco asked, pointing to it.

Harry, turned around in the next driveway, which was a few miles down, and soon pulled into the driveway of the house for sale. He took a good look at it. It was a large, stone, two-story house. "Well, don't just stare at it, love," Draco joked.

They walked up to the house, and knocked on the door. A short woman with a small child on her hip answered. "Can I help you gentleman?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied. "We saw the sign in your yard and were wondering if we could take a look at it sometime."

"Oh, absolutely. If you don't mind the mess of my packing, you can see it now." She stood out of their way and let them pass through the threshhold. It was larger inside than it appeared outside. The main room, even filled with boxes and all sorts of furniture, was spacious, and allowed everyone to stand comfortably. "I would offer you some tea, but I'm afraid I've already packed up the kitchen. We're leaving tomorrow, you see."

"Why are you selling such a beautiful house?" Draco asked.

"My husband and I are getting a divorce. He found out some of my... family history."

"He's divorcing you only because of that? That's rather silly." Draco paused. "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

"No, it's quite alright. I got custody of my children, so that's all I care about."

"You have another child?"

"Yes, she's eleven. She's out shopping with a friend and her parents."

Just then, the door slammed. "Mum! I've got everything I need for school! And I even got my pet!" She came into the room, holding up a bird cage with a lovely Horned Owl in it. The woman looked about to panic.

"You're giong to Hogwarts, then, aren't you, dear?" Harry asked, grinning. The woman visibly relaxed.

She turned back to Harry and Draco, "I'm Irma Sheets. And I would be possitively delighted if you end up buying my house."

Harry and Draco grinned. "I'm Draco, and this is my fiancée, Harry."

She nodded. "That's lovely. Would you like to see the rest of the house? I'm afraid everything is piled in here. Everywhere else pretty clear." She turned toward the doorway to what Harry assumed was the dining room. "And you can drop the glamour, dear, a woman can always tell when someone is pregnant. Are you married?"

"Engaged," Draco explained as he follwed her. "This truly is an amazing house, Ms. Sheets."

"Oh, it has a few secrets, I'm sure. It was in my family for ages, but I just don't want to live here with memories of him surrounding me."

* * *

Draco picked up the Daily Prophet as Harry made breakfast on their stove in their house. He rested one hand on his now-burgeoning belly, and laughed. Harry grinned as he flipped the French toast. "What is it, love?" 

"We need to give Ron and Hermione a talk"

"And why's that?" Harry flipped the toast onto two plates and set one in front of Draco.

"Do we have any ginger marmalade?" Draco asked as Harry opened a cabinet to get the syrup. He reached into the back and pulled out a jar of the marmalade, and set it in front of the pregnant man. "Thank you." He began spreading it on his toast as Harry wrinkled his nose. "Because they've put our wedding announcements in the paper."

"No, they didn't."

"Are you saying you did?"

"No. But they know we only want a few people there."

"Yeah, well, read this." He thrust the paper at Harry, and there on the front page was a picture of Harry holding Draco close to him, arms wrapped protectively around the blonde. Every now and then he would pull back and kiss Draco's stomach.

**_The Wedding of the Century!_**

_Our sources tell us that Harry James Potter, the boy who lived, and defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is engaged to be married July 18th to one Draco Orion Malfoy. The luscious blond and the rugged raven will soon be off the market, ladies! But when they're together, who can complain? Especially when there is already a Potter-Malfoy Jr. on the way? Speaking of the forthcoming birth, Mr. Malfoy is due two months before the wedding is scheduled. Will is be a boy, or a girl? We don't know, but with those two for parents, how it not be gorgeous? _

Harry skimmed to the end to find the reporter's name. He snorted. There was no doubt. _Rita Skeater._

"Bloody Hell," he mumbled, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He then stodd, stalked across to the fireplace, tossed in some floo powder, stuck his head in the flames and roared, "Ronald Alfred and Hermione Jane Weasley, you get your sorry arses to Gryffin Lair NOW!"

A/N: I would like to thank you all for being so patient. My final project for this term has been giving me quite a fit. But guess what? It's almost done! I only have to do the coding for one more web page, and then I'm finished. Oh, and get my style sheet to work, but that's no biggie, I probably just typed something in wrong. But you can encourage me to finish soon, so I can spend more time with my stories for the two weeks before summer term starts. You know you want to - that little purpleish button. Go on, give me an ego-boost!


	5. Up the Duff

Ten minutes later, Ron and Hermione shuffled into the kitchen to find Harry irritably tapping his fingers on the table.

"You wanted to see us?" Ron asked.

Harry silently, picked up the _Prophet_ and tossed it at Ron's feet. It landed with a smack in front of his feet. The photo of Harry and Draco staring him in the face.

"Was that one of you?" Harry demanded.

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "I might have told a few people down at the pub..."

Harry opened his mouth, but the woman in front of him started screaming before he'd found the appropriate insult.

"Ronald! How could you? Have you any idea how much work it took us to keep the press from finding out? You are not getting laid for a year, you half-wit!And who took that picture?" She scooped it up, and glanced at the name on the bottom of the photo. _Collin Creevey_. "That little wretch! I'll throw that camera of his into the lake, and make sure no buys any of his photos once he's out of Hogwarts! How did he get this anyway!"

Harry stared. He had never seen Hermione this irate before. Suddenly she burst into tears. "Oh, Ron, I'm sorry I screamed at you," and she burried her face in his shoulder and cried.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at his best mate and mouthed, 'Preggers?'

Ron rolled his eyes and nodded. Harry let out a bark of laughter as Draco entered the room. He took in the scene. Harry laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair, Hermione crying into Ron's shoulder, and Ron with a confused look.

He quirked an eyebrow and asked hesitantly, "Why's she crying? She's the one I heard screaming."

"That's why she's crying," Harry explained.

"She's up the duff, isn't she?"

* * *

Harry was pacing imatiently in the hall. He would snarle at anyone who said a word, or touched him. It had been two hours, what the hell was taking so long? And why couldn't he be in there, dammit? 

"Mr. Potter?" Harry jumped. "You can come in now."

"Draco, love, are you alright?" Harry asked appearing at his side.

"Yes, I'm fine. Stitched up and healed and everything. Give me a week and I can get back to my washboard abs."

"Love, you're beautiful, no matter what."

The medic cleard his throat. "Gentleman, your daughters..."

"Daughters? You never said you were giong to have twins."

"I wanted to surprise you."

Harry bent down and kissed the blonde. Suddenly in sunk in. He fell into a chair. "I'm a father." He smiled. "I have two daughters. Oh, Draco, I love you."

Draco grinned, "I love you too."

Both men grinned even wider as the medic brought in their children.

"Lilly Narcissa?" Harry asked looking down at the little blonde hair girl. She opened her eyes and stared up at him with huge emeral eyes.

He looked up to see Draco nod. In Draco's arms was a small black-haired and blue-eyes girl. "Jaime Cyrus?" Draco asked. harry nodded.

"Will it be Malfoy or Potter?" the medic asked.

"Potter," Draco replied.

* * *

"Do you, Harold James Potter, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband - to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"Until the stars burn out."

"Do you, Draco Orion Malfoy, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband - to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"Until the oceans run dry."

"I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss..." The priest laughed as the two young men didn't even wait for permission to kiss.

Draco tossed his bouteneir, and Dean caught it, grinning and kissing Seamus, and an hour later found both couples cuddled into each other and dancing to the first song of the reception - "All My Life" by America, a song Harry had picked.

* * *

Narcissa had rented the limo for the couple, and they were now cuddled in the back seat kissing, as it pulled into their hotel parking lot.

They barely made it to their room before tearing each others' clothes off. Harry lightly bit the juncture of Draco's throat and shoulder before he layed them down on the bed. They took everything slow. Harry kissed every inch of Draco's porceline skin, worshipping his rose-bud pink nipples with his tongue, taking his manhood in his mouth and sensuously sucking and licking it before finally entering him.

Needless to say, neither one of them got much sleep that night, or the next.

It was going to be a wonderful three weeks.

**A/N:** Wow, so that covered several months. Wow. Oh, well, it's written. I hope you guys like it! Oh, and for those of you who noticed the asterisk. Kudos to anyone who knows what movie the quote, "I might have told a few people down at the pub..." is from. Here's your hint: think Hugh Grant, though he didn't say it.

And I live for reviews. There's no food in my house, so I need food to sustain me. So, please review. Flame me, Love me, I don't care. laughs


	6. Life in Love

Just a not: I know this one was short, but it was done as more of a prequal to the idea that I **_really_** wanted to write. Which is up now! _Life in Love_. It will be longer, no worries. So, if you liked this one, and want to know what I was really intending to write, check it out!

kisses


End file.
